Opposites Attract
by xSnowflakesx
Summary: Kurona Mutsuki, a genuis who couldn't understand love. Or... To be more specific, he couldn't feel it. On the other hand, Kat, a cheerful girl who could feel it to some point. Both are opposites. Yet,.. There was that saying where "opposites attract".


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the game "Elsword" or its characters, but... I shall dream... I also don't own Kurona Mutsuki**(RubyCrusade) **and Kat Neko**(Kat Neko983)**, as they both belong to their respective owners.

Welcome to this one shot of mine~ :3 This one shot was written in request from my 350th review, **Kat Neko983**! ;D She requested me to write a one shot for **RubyCrusade**. A one that involves their OC's as a pairing~ :3 I chose a class that seems interesting to me, not that the others aren't interesting, it's just... I'm a bit more attracted to characters that summons weapons or has a weapon name. XD

For example... _**Deadly Chaser **_and_** Code Nemesis**_... XD "Assassin" and "Mistress of Destruction"... Think about it. XD

Anyways... Here are the classes of our characters~

**Eve: **_Code Nemesis__**(16)**_

**Chung: **_Deadly Chaser__**(16)**_

**Ara: **_Sakra Devanam__**(17)**_

**Kurona Mutsuki: **_Hidden Arsenal__**(15)**_

**Kat Neko:**_ Lethal Blade__**(15)**_

Alright then, introductions are over! Time to enjoy! :D Oh.. And they're all humans.

* * *

**~Opposites Attract~**

* * *

Kurona Mustuki, a genius and very determined when it comes to certain things. However, he has quite a few faults at the same time. He's... Impulsive, acting without thinking sometimes. And.. He doesn't understand love. He knows what it is, the definition, how it should be used, but.. He doesn't know how to feel it.

Kat Neko, a cheerful person with a mischievous reputation to go with it. She's very similar to a cat. She's smart and quick thinking. Unlike Kurona, she knows how to feel love and understand it to a certain point and... She's not that impulsive.

These two people are complete opposites, yet... There's always that "Opposites Attract". So... Maybe they have a chance to be together...?

* * *

"Checkmate."

"Eh?! I lost again?!"

Chung chuckled softly as he held Eve's waist from behind, letting his chin rest on Eve's head. It was study hall time, and... It's technically a break for them to do anything they want. Kat pouted at Eve as she flipped a desk over before scratching her silver hair with her seemingly cat like ears on her head move. Kurona smirked in amusement as he stared at Kat as she was frustrated.

"Why do I keep losing?!"

Kat sighed before waving a white flag while putting the desk she flipped back in place. Kat was about to sit down, until... Kurona abruptly pulled the chair away causing her to fall down. Kat rubbed her poor bottom before glaring at Kurona. Kurona sighed, pulling her arm up and putting her on his lap as he played chess with Eve. And... Kat was blushing as she struggled to get off Kurona's lap.

"Good luck, Eve."

Eve stayed silent as she nodded her head, moving her Pawn forward. Kurona moved his Pawn forward as Eve silently moved her Queen diagnolly to the side of the board. Kurona took out his Knight and moved it in front. Eve didn't hesitated in putting her Bishop out. Kurona moved his other Knight out into the field. Eve's eyes glowed for a monent, before she once again, moved her Queen diagnolly, capturing a Pawn and at the same time... Ending the game.

"Checkmate."

"... 4 moves... Is it... Scholar's Mate...?"

Eve nodded her head before leaning back against Chung, closing her eyes. Kat and Kurona sat there in an awkward silence. Kat slipped off Kurona's lap with a faint blush on her face. Kurona tilted his head in confusion.

Kat went out of the classroom as she sighed. She looked around the hallways before purring softly and skipping happily down the hallways, up to the stairs and... Kicked open the door to the roof. She breathed in the cool, fresh air. She hopped onto the edge of the roof and raised her arms. She smiled as her silver locks was swaying, revealing her right eye.

* * *

Back to Kurona, he was confused by Kat's actions. He couldn't understand why Kat would blush over trivial things. Ara who seemed to have read his mind, immediately spoke up with a cheeky grin.

"That's because you're socially awkward. And... Girls are sensitive when it comes to guys. Guys like you who doesn't understand love won't get it."

"I admit I'm socially awkward sometimes, but I do understand what love is. Love is an intense feeling of deep attraction to someone or something."

Ara sighed and shook her head as Kurona stared at her. Eve silently thought of how she used to be just like Kurona. Kurona... He couldn't understand a feeling of love. Kurona raised his eyebrow at Ara and walked away, slightly irritated. He decided to take a breather on the roof. That's when he found himself staring at Kat's sleeping figure.

Kat was peacefully sleeping under the warm light from the sun. Kurona crouched down, shading her face until he softly reached out for Kat's cheek. He silently stroked it, enjoying the softness of her skin under his.

Kat's mouth was slightly open as her fangs were revealed. Kurona traced down her jawline and silently leaned in, pressing his lips onto hers. Kat's eyes slowly opened and Kurona was already gone from sight as he casually walked down the stairs with indifference. Kat looked around her surroundings on the roof and touched her lips.

_'Huh...? I was pretty sure that something touched my lips... And.. Those are definitely another pair of lips. That's strange...'_

Kurona stood behind their classroom and touched his cheeks. It was... Strangely warm. He touched his chest and it was also beating abnormally fast. At that moment, Chung opened the door and found himself staring into Kurona's heterochromia eyes. Green and blue eyes stared into cerulean ones.

"Kurona.. Do you want to talk a bit? I also have to buy some juice for Eve before she wakes up."

"Sure.."

Chung smiled sweetly at Kurona, walking off with Kurona beside him. Kurona stared at Chung, waiting for Chung to talk. However, the silence continued on until they reached the vending machine. Kurona sighed and decided to walk away, but at that moment, Chung decides to talk.

"Do you like Kat?"

"... Of course I like her.. She's a friend."

"I didn't mean as a friend. Do you like her as a woman? Or.. Should I say.. Does she make you feel weird inside and your face grows hot when she's around?"

"Yeah, I just had those symptoms. Why?"

"Oh... Nothing. I just want to know."

Chung took his juice and began to go back to the classroom, leaving Kurona with questioms filling his mind. Finally, the bell rang, indicating for next period. Kat and Kurona were both filled with questions that couldn't be answered until later on.

* * *

Kat was walking home from school, until she noticed that she was being followed. She quickly sped up, hid behind a wall before abruptly raising her leg. Kurona caught her leg and stared at into her eyes. Kurona leaned in and kissed Kat on the lips after letting her leg down and pinning her body against the wall.

Kat was surprised as Kurona kissed her out of nowhere. In an attempt to push him away, she bit his lip and tried to push him away. However.. Kurona refused to let go of her lips. His heterochromia eyes stared into her tiffany green eyes. As he let go, his face grew hot and his heart began to beat faster. Kurona couldn't understand why he's having these symptoms. Kat touched her lips as she recognize the familiar feeling from before.

"Kat.. Love... How can you feel it..?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Whenever you're near me.. I feel strange. My heart starts beating faster.. And my face grows warmer. Chung asked if I liked you as a woman.. Not as a friend.. I don't know the answer to that question, but.. I know for a fact that you're the reason why I'm feeling like this."

Kurona's eyes were confused as Kat caressed his cheek and smiled softly. She placed her forehead on his gently and stared into his eyes.

"Love.. Little by little.. You'll be able to feel it. I'll teach you... So.. Those feelings you're feeling, do you think if.. You can keep them.. Just for a while until you've learned everything from me, and then.. Tell me how you truly feel about me."

Kat pressed her lips on Kurona's and smiled softly. She intertwined their hands together and stood next to him with Kurona blushing faintly before wondering more things about Kat.

"Yeah... Thank you.. Kitty."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Muahahahaha! I'm finally done with this one shot! :3 Now... Next up would be... **Kat Neko983**'s one shot. And.. It would take a while. Since the pairing is Raven x Eve...

I don't like the pairing much, but.. I shall try my best since Kat here made a one shot for me, so.. I have to try my best, ne? :) Anyways.. I hope I did okay on this one shot. I'm sorry Ruby if your character is way out of character! O; And... It's so short.

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


End file.
